Stranded
by castle107
Summary: Our duo finds themselves stranded on an island. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Kick Buttowski...

*Present*

"Trapped on a deserted island, Awesome!" he beamed gleefully. "You have got to be kidding me. Dare I say we have no food, water, shelter and miles from home? So tell me Clarence How is this Awesome? She screamed. "Well unlike you little Miss Goody two shoes, I am equipped to survive on my own. So if you don't mind I'm off to find food so we don't starve." He said making his way through the bushes. "Well I'm staying right here, in-case I see a passing boat or helicopter?" she said. "Suit yourself" he said leaving her alone on the shore.

*Earlier*

Kick and Kendall together with the rest of their friends were on a cruise to the islands. During a party Kendall had a little too much to drink and plucked up the courage to tell Kick how she felt about him. She searched the decks and found him napping in one if the life boats. "Clarence" she called out, but he didn't respond. Kendall found her eye lids growing heavy and started to sway even more. She climbed aboard the boat. She sheepishly bent down and whispered in his ear; "Wake up Kick" He moaned and wiggled bit, frustrating Kendal. "Oh come on, you are as clueless as a bat" she said sitting up. Kick unknowingly wrapped his hand around Kendal's waist and pulled her down towards him. Kendal accidentally hit the handbrake. Kick wrapped his arms around her waist possessively and Kendall relaxed in his embrace as she dosed off. The next morning Kendal awoke and found her head resting on a warm pillow, but a pillow that moved. She opened her eyes and found she was in Kicks arms. She smiled and closed her eyes. Then it hit her like a train. She jumped up and screamed at the top of her voice starling Kick. "What's going on?" he asked turning to see that they were sounded with nothing but blue waters. "What did you do?" Kick yelled. "What, wheat makes you think I did anything?" she bit back. "Well for starters, we're on a boat in the middle of nowhere, secondly you reek of booze and thirdly YOU ARE HERE WITH ME ALONE" he screamed. "Yeah well it isn't my fault you thought I was your teddy bear when you were embracing me" she mumbled. "Wha… Never mind" he said looking away trying to make sense of their situation. "We have to get out of here before it gets any hotter" he said trying to easy the tension. "Yeah" she agreed. "look there's an island, over there" she said. "Yeah I see it" kick said rowing toward the island.

*Back to Present*

It looked like it was going to rain; Kendal thought that waiting around for a rescue team was a waste of time at this point. So she decided to look for woods to start a fire. After she picked enough of wood; she put them together and worked on starting the fire. She picked out o few rocks and made a circle after which placed the woods in and began knocking two rocks together to produce sparks. After what took like for ever to start, she finally managed to get the fire roaring. She picked a few more woods in-case they ran out. She sat there and waited for Kick to return. As she sat watching the waves crash onto the shore, she thought about the previous nights events and smiled. She couldn't believe she was stuck on an island, with Kick. Alone! If he didn't have a girlfriend back in Mellowbrook, it would have been perfect.

She heard the bushes move; she quickly picked up a stick and stood up. "Show yourself" she demanded. "Take it easy, it's just me." Kick said carrying a bunch of bananas and mangoes. He dropped the fruits and fell to his knees. Kendall ran towards him. "Kick, what happened? What's wrong?" she panicked. "I don't know I just feel weak" he said holding onto her. "Come on, let's get you near the fire" she said holding his hand. She up him down near the fire, then quick ran to the boat and pulled out the cushion lining that she and Kick were sleeping on. She laid it down on the sand near the fire and let Kick lay down. "Don't worry Kick, You'll be fine" she said. He smiled. "Did you hurt yourself? Were you bitten by insects? Talk to me Kick?' she panicked. Kick held her hand; "I don't know" he shivered. "But it's going to be okay" he assured her.

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Kick Buttowski...

Kick had a terrible fever and Kendal's fears grew with each passing moment. She tore off part of her shirt and used it to cool his head. She tried to make sense of the symptoms; he had vomited earlier, this joints gave in, the fever, headache. She had a hunch but she needed to check for any insect bites to be certain. She was embarrassed at the fact that she would be stripping Kick but it had to be done; his life depended on it. "Think of the greater good Kendal, get your mind out of the gutter." She mentally kicked herself. She carefully lifted his shirt; the first thing she registered was his abs. She had the urge just to feel them, knowing that this was the closest she would ever get to him; she quickly snapped out of her dilemma when Kick moaned. She quickly scanned his body and found nothing unusual. She checked his limbs and found nothing and then she spotted a red bite on his neck. "Looks like a mosquito bite." She thought. "But mosquito bites don't usually cause such symptoms unless…." She looked down at him wide eyed. "Unless it's dengue fever" she whispered.

Kendal, being Kendal, had done her homework before boarding the ship. She familiarised herself with the different types of sicknesses found in tropical areas; from symptoms to treatments. "Why did we have be to stuck on this God forsaken island? I need to get you to a doctor asap." She mumbled as she paced frantically. "Come on Kendal; think! What was commonly used as an antidote?" she thought hard. She looked up at the trees and found coconut trees; "Papayas" she screeched. "Yes, that's it! Young papaya leaves were crushed and the juices fed to the sick." She said as she looked down at Kick. She sat down near Kick and dabbed his head with the wet cloth. "I can't leave you now, I'll leave first thing in the morning." She whispered as she placed a kiss on his forehead.

At the break of dawn, Kendal left in search of papaya trees. She grabbed a stick and made off into the thick jungle. She was treading carefully through the bush what felt like hours and then she finally spotted it, a young papaya tree, not much taller than her. She quickly grabbed the younger leaves and picked two ripe papayas and then made her way back towards their camp. She found a coconut which she picked; she knew that its shell would make a good mortar. As she approached the shore, she saw Kick was still tossing restlessly. She quickly picked up a fine rock and hurried to the water and washed the leaves and the rock. She then quickly bashed the leaves and squeezed the juice into the other half of the coconut shell. She hurried to Kick; "Kick wake up, here, I need you to drink this. It's going to help with the fever and pain" she said lifting Kick's head. Kick awoke, his eyes bloodshot, sweat dripping down his head. It was not the Kick that Kendal knew. "Here drink this, it's not going taste good, but it's going to help" she cooed.

He took a sip and choked, Kendal quickly left the shell down as he held Kick in sitting position. "It's going to be okay, Kick" she said as she rubbed his back. "Here, finish this" she said giving him the reminder of the juice. After he drank the juice, Kendal laid him back down to rest.

She realised it's getting hot quick and that they where vulnerable to the suns scorching rays. She got up and searched the shore for washed up debris. It seems luck was on her side, she managed to find fishing line amongst other things.

She dragged the stuff to camp site. She broke off four sticks. She dug holes to plant the sticks in, after which she tied the line and then placed the palms on the structure. It wasn't the prettiest, but it would do the job, for now. She ushered Kick into the structure. He was a lot calmer after he drank the juice. She was relieved that it was working.

After checking up on Kick, Kendal knew that without water Kick and she would surely die but right now Kick needed it more than her. He was getting dehydrated from the fever and it made her anxious so she decided to take a walk along the shore just to clear her head. She strolled along the endless shoreline just looking out at see, letting the warm waters touch her feet. She found a few other useful items along the way. After an hour if walking she made her way back to camp.

Kick was still out; she decided to pick more papaya leaves for Kick. She hiked inland towards the papaya tree. She took in her surroundings as she picked the leaves; it was then that she realised that the island was indeed beautiful. So spotted a few peacocks; so blue, proud and beautiful. She never knew that there were places in the world still untouched by man. She admired the beauty of nature as she walked further inland; when she heard something, it sounded like distant roaring. Curiosity got the better of her as she walked towards the sound.

She came to a stream; she continued to walk further upstream as the sound got louder. Finally she came to a clearing and when she looked up, she found a beautiful waterfall. I was like something out of a fairytale, so majestic. She got closer and the water was crystal clear. She bent down and scooped some water in took a sip. It tasted as though it were spring water. She needed to get Kick here and soon; so she hurried back to the camp. "Kick, Kick, can you hear me?" she cooed. He moaned. "Good, I need for you to get up. I found us water and need you to come with me" she said. He opened his eyes groggily. "Okay" he agreed. Kendal helped him up as they made their way towards the waterfall.

Please review


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the delay, it's been hectic.

I don't own Kick Buttowski...

When they arrived, Kendal placed Kick down on the grassy patch near the stream. She quickly scooped up some water in the coconut shell and fed Kick. He drank the water and smiled appreciatively at Kendal. She quickly made another dose of papaya leave juice for Kick and fed him. "Rest Kick, you need it." She smiled placing a kiss on his forehead. Kick looked at peace now. She decided to take a swim to cool off. She dove into the water and it was heavenly; she swam what felt like hours. She hadn't felt this relaxed since they got here.

After her swim she, went back to the camp to fetch their bits and pieces. She packed them and made her way back to their new camp. She made a fireplace and built another shelter, a lot more stable than the previous. She checked on Kick and he was a lot better.

Days later, Kendal learnt that the island was home to an abundance of fruit. Kick had made steady progress. He would sit up, drink and eat by himself, then afterwards rested. Kendall walked along the shore in hopes of finding a passing ship. They had been trapped for almost a week now and as the days go by chances of been found grows slim. Though she did find it romantic, Kick and herself, all alone, on this island with no one to interrupt. Kendall watched the sun set on the horizon; it was the most beautiful thing that she had ever seen; the way the sun almost touches the turquoise waters turning it bright orange. She stood in watched in awe of the beauty of nature.

After seeing that there wasn't a ship in sight, she made her way back towards the camp. She thought of going for a quick dip before waking Kick for supper, as she walked back, she found Kick asleep, so she stripped down and dove in. The water was amazing, it wasn't to cold neither was it warm. She swam around, going under now and then.

While under there was a splash, which Kendal didn't hear. She continues to swim, and then suddenly she felt a tug on her leg. Kendal stopped and looked around and there wasn't anyone or anything in sight.

Out of the blue a stronger tug this time taking Kendal under. She battled to get up, but whatever it was that had her leg wasn't letting go. She went under again this time she tried to make out what it was that holding her down. She spotted something that resembled KICK? She shook herself loose and grasped as she broke on the surface. She looked around frantically then out of nowhere Kick grasps her from behind causing Kendal to scream. "Wow I'm sure someone might have heard us" he said. She turned around, "Kick? What the hell? Do you want to give me a heart attack?" she panted. Kick smiled, "I thought you could use the company." Kendal stared at him then leaped into his arms, "I'm so glad you're okay" she whispered as she held onto him for dear life. "Hey, it's going to be okay. You saved my life" he said holding her equally as hard. As the slowly pulled away from each other, Kendal gently kissed him, on his lips.

When she realised what had happened she pulled back. Kick held onto her hand and pulled her back and crashed his lips onto hers. He pulled her close, as he slowly wrapped his arms around her, deepening the kiss.

It was slow yet passionate. _"Oh My Gosh, I am kissing Kick and he is kissing me"_ Kendal's mind raced a million miles per second, her heart pounded as if it were going to explode in her chest. She found herself playing the hairs at the back on Kick head.

Kick couldn't believe that he was kissing Kendal and when he heard her moan he slid his hand over her legs and lifted them and wrapped them around his waist. He gently slides his hand over her back up to her bra and gently undoes it. He kisses her neck as his hand wanders between her thighs. She moans as his he moves her panties aside. Their lips collide yet again as he slides his fingers between her folds.

Crushed it... Stay tuned.

Please review


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the delay, it's been hectic. So to make up, this chapter is extra long

I don't own Kick Buttowski...

Kendall grasped as she broke their kiss. Kick continued his assault on her neck as he continued to rub her clit furiously. She was about to cum and hard then he replaced his hand with his member. He thrust in so deep, screamed at the top of her voice. He continued to thrust hard as Kendal enjoyed the pleasures of a rough ride that boarded pain and pleasure. She was about to cum as she heard Kick calling her name. "Kendal, Kendal… Kendal." She moaned out "Yes Kick, Yes, Yes" "Kendal get up!" he yelled and at that Kendal awoke from her dream. "Hey are you okay?" he asked concerned.

She was more than embarrassed to say the least; there he was looking at her with worry in his eyes when just a few seconds ago he was giving her kingdom cum, once she got her mind back to reality she replied, "Kick, you're up. And yeah, yeah I'm fine." "Are you sure 'coz it sounded like you had a bad dream? You were moaning really loudly as if you were in pain, so I had kinda freaked out and woke you up." He said worriedly. "If only you knew" she mumbled looking away trying to hide her crimson cheeks. "I'm fine Kick, it was a weird dream though" she said as she woke up. "Hmmmm, wanna talk about it?" he asked, shocking the living daylights out of her. "NO! I mean no it's nothing to worry about Kick." She said looking away as her face turned beet red, which hadn't gone unnoticed. Kick smirked, knowing very well what that dream could have been. "We're you headed?" he called out. "I'm going to pick wood for our fire" she said as she disappeared into the bushes.

Kick followed, but he headed the opposite direction, picking fruit. After a few hours he returned to camp with an abundance of fruits. He saw that Kendal wasn't around so he went to look for her. He headed towards the beach. As he emerged he found her sitting on the rocks looking out at sea. He walked up towards her, "penny for your thoughts?" he asked smiling at her. "Hey, I was wondering if we're ever gonna get of this island. Do you think they gave up the search?" she asked. Kick walked up and sat near her and sighed, "I was thinking the exact same thing." She looked at him and found him looking out at sea, "It's been just over week Kick and, and nothing" she said dejectedly. He placed his had over hers, catching her by surprise, "I know the feeling, but we have to hope for the best" he said looking at her and smiled. "We'll get through this. I Promise" he said as they both looked out to the horizon watching the sun disappear. "Come on, lets head back before it gets dark." He suggested. "Afraid of the dark, Kick?" she teased. "Pshh, me scared? Never" he smirked. "I'm kidding" she laughed.

They enjoyed their fruits in comfortable silence, when Kick spoke "Thank you" he said sincerely. "What for?" she asked confused. "You literally saved my life, Kendal and I can't thank you enough" he said looking deep into her eyes. "If there's anything I could for you, anything just name it and it will be done." He said. "Anything; Well there's one thing." She said looking at him. "Can you ever forgive me for getting us into this mess? I mean, it's my fault we're stuck here and you got dengue fever. All I need from you is your forgiveness and I'll be fine" she said. He moved closer to her and took her hands in his and smiled, "It's not all your fault that we're stuck here. So I forgive you and like I said, it's going to be okay" he said as he rubbed small circles on the back of her hands. The tension between them was thick that it could have been cut with a pair of scissors. Until Kendal cleared her throat, and the tension was gone.

"So made you come looking for me in the first place." He asked trying to hide his disappointment causing Kendal to choke on a mango. "Are you okay?' Kick asked. "Hmm, yeah", she said wiping her mouth. "So?" he pressed. "Yeah, about that, I had a little too much to drink, the party got a little too loud so I left and decided to take a walk on the deck." She smiled knowing very well why she went on the deck. "And?" he pressed further. "Then, I heard a sound coming off a near by life boat so I went to check it out" she shrugged trying to play down her embarrassment. "Really. You? I wouldn't have pegged you for the Nancy Drew type." He laughed. "Nancy Drew? Seriously Kick? Since when does Kick Buttowski, know about Nancy Drew" she laughed loudly. "We all have our secrets" he said embarrassed. "Don't worry, your secrets safe with me." She smiled. "So are you going tell me what happened or are you going to avoid the question the whole night?" he smirked. Her smile almost completely disappearing, "I climbed aboard the life boat and then I saw you, I tried to wake you up when you thought that I was teddy bear and cuddled me." She smiled shyly remembering how good it felt to be in Kicks arms. Kick on the other hand had turned crimson remembering that he smelt Kendal's perfume, when he grabbed her. He cleared his throat, "See I told you it wasn't entirely your fault we're stuck here." She smiled as she looked at him.

"So missing your boyfriend, Ronaldo much?" he asked. Mentioning Ronaldo was like taking a dagger to the eye. "He's okay, I guess." She shrugged. "What do you mean?" Kick asked curiously. "I wouldn't have been on the cruise if we were still together." She said sadly. "You mean you broke up with him?" he asked, happy almost. "Yeah, college took it's toll on our relationship and we hardly ever saw each other, so the best thing was to end things." She said as a matter of factly. "So how about you Mr Daredevil" she teased. "What about me?" he shrugged. "Please, don't give me that. I read the local newspapers, KICK BUTTOWSKI WHIPPED!" she laughed. "It's not what sounds like" he said lying down. "Ha, it never is" she smiled. "Goodnight Kendal" he said closing his eyes. She felt a pang in her chest, _He didn't deny it_, she thought. "Goodnight Kick" she said sadly and closed her eyes and waiting to enter slumber land.

Later that night, it began to rain. Kick woke Kendal and they both went under the shelter. "This is not good" he said. "Ye..Yeah" Kendal replied, practically shivering. "Come here" he said pulling her close. "What?" she asked looking at him. "I won't bite…much" he smiled. She just gave him an eye roll. "Come one Kendal, the only way to stay warm is to exchange body heat" he said wagging his eye brows. "Funny" she deadpanned. "I'm kidding, but I'm serious though, we need to keep warm and the only way to do so is to cuddle, atleast" he said sincerely. She had no option he was right. She moved closer to him as he gently wrapped his arms around her, remembering what got them in this situation in the first place.

As they got comfortable with each others closeness, Kick whispered, "See I told you, I won't bite." All Kendal could do was hum as she closed her eyes. "Unless you ask me to" he said causing her to open her eyes wide. She was about to move as he held onto her, "I'm not letting you go" he whispered into her neck. They watched the rain put out their fire and the darkness grew and they fell asleep.

Please review


End file.
